Don't call baby for my namjachingu (KrisTao)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian memiliki seorang namjachingu tapi namjachingu kalian selalu di panggil baby oleh orang lain ? Bolehkah aku marah ? Bolehkah aku melarang orang lain memanggil namjachingu ku baby ? Jika itu orang lain aku akan melarangnya bahkan orang itu akan kuhabisi, Tapi, orang yang memanggil baby ini adalah sodara2 ku. apa yg harus kulakukan ?


Tittle : Don't call baby for my namjachingu

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, drabble

Pairing :KrisTao

Cast : EXO

-Other cast nyusul di next chapter ^^

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Note : FF request-an, yang request ini FF semoga suka XD

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian memiliki seorang namjachingu

tapi namjachingu kalian selalu di panggil baby (sayang/honey) oleh orang lain ?

Bolehkah aku marah ?

Bolehkah aku melarang orang lain memanggil namjachingu ku baby ?

Jika itu orang lain aku akan melarangnya bahkan orang itu akan kuhabisi,

Karena berani-beraninya memanggil namjachingu ku baby.

Tapi, orang yang memanggil baby ini adalah sodara-sodara ku.

What should I do ?

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

EXO ,siapa yang tidak kenal dengan EXO, boyband yang memulai debutnya di tahun 2012 ini, sudah dapat mengambil hati para K-popers di seluruh dunia. Dengan berisikan 12 member dengan ciri khas masing-masing mereka memiliki fans tersendiri. Sama dengan para sunbae-nya mereka memiliki official couple yang biasa –nya dinamakan fanservice. Sebut saja HunHan, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay dan ChenMin.

Tapi, di balik fanservice yang mereka lakukan, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Sepasang kekasih ? Yap…di panggung mereka akan memberikan fanservice seperti berpelukan, tapi jika di belakang panggung mereka akan lebih dari itu. Kini member EXO keluar dari gedung SMent, sepertinya habis latihan karena member EXO terlihat baju yang mereka kenakan penuh dengan keringat dan wajah mereka yang terlihat lelah.

"Baby Tao biar ku bawakan tas mu."

"Xie-xie ge~."

Kris yang melihat Luhan memanggil Tao dengan baby menjadi kesal. Tidak tahukah dia hanya Kris yang boleh memanggil Tao dengan sebutan baby, merasa di tatapan tajam oleh seseorang, Luhan langsung menatap Kris dengan tatapan ' waeyo ?' dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Kris. Ah…kalau Kris melarang Luhan, pasti ia akan di tertawakan oleh member lain, karena cemburu hanya karena masalah panggilan saja. Dengan, langkah gontai Kris berjalan masuk kedalam van. Mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang, Kris yang melihat Tao bermaksud menyuruh Tao untuk duduk di belakang bersama dengan-nya. Tapi, sudah keduluan oleh Xiumin yang memanggilnya.

"Baby Tao-ie, duduk di samping ku ne."

Tao yang melihat aegyo xiumin tidak dapat menolaknya, dan dengan polosnya Tao mengganguk setuju dan duduk di samping Xiumin dengan manjanya, dan tentu saja Xiumin senang. Karena,Tao adalah dongsaeng kesayangan Xiumin. Sedangkan, Kris duduk di belakang bersama dengan Chen dan manajernya.

'Ahhh~ lagi-lagi namjachingu ku di panggil baby oleh orang lain' batin Kris memiliki namjachingu yang sangat di sayang oleh semua member dan Tao-nya kenapa sangat polos, mau saja di panggil baby. Tidak tahukah Tao, tiap member lain memanggilnya dengan sebutan baby membuat hati Kris sakit. Kris yang tidak mau mengambil pusing akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di van, mungkin dengan tidur Kris dapat meredakan emosinya dan melupakan kejadian Luhan dan Xiumin yang memanggilnya baby.

"Gege~ iroena.."

Panggil Tao dengan mengguncang tubuh Kris agar bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan malas Kris bangun dari tidurnya dan keluar dari van menyusul Tao yang sudah menunggunya. Dengan manja Kris memeluk tubuh mungil Tao dari belakang menaruh dagunya di bahu Tao dan berpura-pura tidur lagi.

"Gege~jgn tidur lagi, ayo kita masuk nanti ada yang melihat."

"Ayo..tapi biarkan tetap seperti ini."

Dengan masih memeluk Tao dari belakang posesif, mereka berdua masuk kedalam dorm. Tao yang di peluk Kris seperti itu hanya dapat merona merah, orang-orang yang berada di loby dorm yang melihat mereka berdua hanya menatap iri, pintu lift pun terbuka Kris dan Tao masuk kedalam lift. Orang-orang yang ingin ikut masuk kedalam lift mengurungkan niat-nya untuk masuk saat melihat tatapan tajam membunuh dari Kris, Tao yang tidak melihat tatapan tajam Kris hanya menatap bingung, dan pintu lift pun tertutup rapat. Sekarang hanya Kris dan Tao saja di dalam lift.

"Kau harus ku hukum baby Panda Tao."

Tao yang mendengar perkataan Kris langsung refleks menegok kearah kanan bermaksud menayakan kenapa ia di hukum. Namun, yang Tao dapatkan adalah sebuah lumatan di bibirnya. Kris mengunci bibir Tao dengan ciuman yang membuat Tao selalu terlena. Merubah posisinya dari di belakang Tao menjadi di depan Tao.

"Eummhh~ ahhh…."

Desah Tao saat Kris berhasil memasuki lidahnya kedalam rongga mulutnya. Kris yang mendengar desahan Tao menjadi ingin memakannya lebih. Tapi karna Kris tahu mereka sedang di lift , akhirnya Kris menghentikan ciuman-nya . Kris yang melihat wajah memerah Tao langsung menggusap pipi Tao dengan lembut dan pintu Lift pun terbuka, dengan senyum bahagia Kris menggandeng Tao untuk keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke dorm.

Don't call baby for my namjachingu

.

.

.

.

"Tao baby kenapa lama sekali ?."

"Baekki hyung, mianhae…"

Kris yang mendengar member lain memanggil Tao dengan sebutan baby lagi, menjadi murung dengan menghela nafas Kris masuk ke kamar KrisTao. Tao yang melihat Kris seperti itu hanya menggangap mungkin Kris sedang lelah, jadi Tao tidak terlalu mengubris-nya. Tao pun segera ikut bergabung dengan member lain di ruang tengah, dimana Xiumin sedang melawak alias melakukan hal-hal lucu sehingga membuat member menjadi tertawa.

Dikamar KrisTao terlihat Kris sedang cemberut sambil bersandar di kasur sambil menggotak-atik layar di Handphone-nya, memadang setiap foto-foto yang ia geser dengan wajah suram tidak bersemangat.

"Ahh…kenapa panda itu tidak peka kalau aku tidak suka member lain memanggil dia baby."

Ucap Kris entah pada siapa, mata-nya masih menatap layar handphone itu melihat picture-picture yang ia search di internet, terlihat begitu banyak picture Tao yang di temukan Kris sedang berpelukan dengan member lain.

"Ahh….beginilah nasib mempunyai namjachingu yang di cintai semua member."

Ucap Kris lagi-lagi sambil menghela nafas-nya, benar Tao adalah member yang sangat di sayang oleh semua member. Karena tingkah Tao yang mudah sekali menangis, lugu dan jago beraegyo itu membuat Tao mendapatkan julukan 'baby' di grup-nya dan saat itulah semua member sering memanggil Tao dengan sebutan 'baby' tapi itu semua adalah panggilan sayang seluruh member untuk Tao. Dan, Kris tahu itu tapi entah kenapa ada rasa seperti tidak suka. Egois ?

Yah…Kris ingin sekali bersikap egois pada Tao, mengatakan pada seluruh member bahwa yang boleh memanggil Tao 'baby' hanya dirinya, tapi itu tidak bisa. Kris adalah Leader jadi dia tidak boleh egois pada anggota member-nya.

"Hahahaha…Xiu ge lucu sekali…"

Tawa Tao yang berada di ruang tengah terdengar masuk di telinga Kris, Kris yang penasaran sedang apa semua member akhirnya mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Yak…apa-apa itu, s'enaknya peluk-peluk Tao ku."

Kesal Kris saat melihat Lay sedang memeluk dari sisi samping Tao sambil mengelus-elus rambut Tao dengan lembut, lalu di tambah DO yang sedang menyuapi potongan-potongan buah untuk Tao makan. Melihat Tao-nya sedang di manjakan oleh member lain membuat Kris menjadi makin kesal.

BRAAAKKK….

"TAO MASUK KE KAMAR SEKARANG.."

Melihat Kris berteriak seperti itu membuat semua member yang tadinya sedang bersendang gurau menjadi diam seketika, bahkan Suho yang juga seorang leader hanya dapat menelan ludahnya kasar. Mereka semua tahu jika Kris sudah berteriak seperti ini, pasti Kris sedang emosi dan marah. Tao yang masih menguyah potongan buah Kiwi akhirnya menelan buah itu susah-susah.

"Wa-waeyo Kris ge ? Mianhae kita sudah berisik. "

Tanya Tao takut-takut dan meminta maaf kepada Kris. Karena, kalau Tao pikir-pikir tertawa mereka memang agak keras. Tapi, bukan itu maksud Kris. Lay yang masih merangkul bahu Tao akhirnya melepaskannya dan meminta maaf dengan membuat gerakan bibir kearah Kris. Tapi, Kris yang sedang kesal tidak memperdulikannya langsung menggandeng Tao masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

"Aisshh…kenapa naga itu ?"

Tanya Chanyeol pada semua member, dan semua member hanya mengangkat bahu, bahwa mereka tidak tahu. Dan, semua member pun masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing membuat ruang tamu yang tadinya ramai sekarang menjadi hening.

**-ROOM KRISTAO-**

BRUUKK…

Kris mendorong tubuh Tao ke kasur dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan mengerikan, dengan senyuman evilnya alias smirk andalannya Kris memandang Tao dan mata yang penuh kilatan emosi. Perlahan Kris naik ke ranjang dan mendekati Tao. Tao yang melihat Kris semakin mendekat ferleks lalu mundur , mundur dan punggungnya kini tertahan oleh kepala ranjang yang mengharuskan Tao tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Tao…kenapa kau sangat di cintai member lain ?."

Tanya Kris sambil membelai kaki jenjang Tao, Tao sendiri yang mendengar pertanyaan Kris hanya menatap bingung, Tao tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Kris. Tangan Kris pun naik ke perut Tao yang masih terbungkus oleh pakaian.

"Tao…Kenapa mereka harus memanggil mu baby~."

Tanya Kris lagi sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya di perut Tao, walapun masih menggunakan pakaian, Tao dapat merasakan sentuhan jari Kris di perutnya. Dan, tangan Kris pun naik berhenti di dada Tao, membelai dada Tao dengan gaya erotis Kris dan tidak lupa smirk andalan Kris yang masih terpasang. Tao yang melihat hanya dapat menelan salivanya kasar dan berusaha untuk tidak terangsang oleh sentuhan Kris.

"Tao…apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah milik ku ?."

"Euugghh…gege~."

Desah Tao saat Kris mencubit nipple Tao dari luar pakaiannya dengan tiba-tiba. Kris yang mendengar desahan Tao langsung tersenyum puas. Sebenarnya Kris hanya ingin menakuti Tao tapi karena suara desahan Tao yang entah kenapa selalu membuat Kris ingin sekali memakannya. Kris pun mejilat dan mengigit leher putih Tao membuat jejak-jejak tanda kepemilikan di sana,tangan yang tadinya di pakai buat mencubit nipple Tao ,digunakan untuk membuka semua kancing-kancing baju Tao, gesper dan resleting celana Tao.

Dan, saat Kris berhenti membuat tanda di leher Tao, terlihat baju dan celana Tao sudah terbuka dan hanya tinggal melepasnya saja. Tao yang melihat Kris melepaskan koasnya di depan Tao menjadi malu di buatnya. Entah kenapa Kris selalu terlihat sexy dimata Tao, membuat namja yang menyandang uke tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya. Selesai melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, Kris pun langsung menyerang Tao, dan Tao hanya bisa mendesah, menggerang dan berteriak menikmati perlakuan Kris terhadap tubuhnya.

Don't call baby for my namjachingu

.

.

.

.

"Chagi…mana telur goreng ku ?."

"Sebentar lagi kkamjongie."

"Hyung aku tidak suka sayuran..jauhkan itu dari ku ."

"Makan dan jangan pilih-pilih makanan."

Saat ini member EXO sedang sarapan pagi, terlihat meja makan mereka sudah penuh dengan berbagai makanan, tapi…sepertinya ada yang kurang, di meja makan hanya ada 10 member, dimana 2 member lagi. Kris dan Tao mereka tidak terlihat makan bersama, apakah akitivas semalam mereka sangat ekstrem sampai-sampai mereka tidak bisa ikut sarapan.

CEKLEEKKK….

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja paling tinggi dan berkharisma di EXO siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris sang naga EXO. Dengan, hanya memakai celana jeans dan bertelanjang dada saja Kris keluar dari kamar dengan rambut acak-acak berjalan dengan santainya ke meja makan. Seme-seme yang melihat uke-uke mereka memandang Kris tanpa kedip langsung menutup mata uke masing-masing agar tidak melihat penampilan Kris yang terbilang sexy dan tampan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil sarapan untuk ku dan Tao."

Kris pun langsung mengambil beberapa makan yang berada di meja, tidak memperdulikan sikap member yang menjabat sebagai seme sedang menutup mata sang uke mereka. Merasa cukup mengambil makananya Kris pun berjalan kembali ke kamar, namun sebelum masuk Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke semua anggota member.

"Mulai sekarang jika ada yang memanggil Tao ku baby lagi, bersiaplah masuk Rumah sakit."

DHEG….semua anggota yang mendengar langsung mengganguk mengerti dan memilih melanjutkan makan pagi mereka. Kris yang melihat semua member sepertinya patuh dan mengerti langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Dimana, panda kesayangannya sedang menunggu Kris mengambil makan untuk dirinya.

"Gege~ kau belum mengatakan pada ku, kenapa Tao di hukum ?."

"Kau janji , jika gege mengatakannya jangan tertawa."

"Baiklah."

Kris pun meletakan makanan yang ia bawa di meja samping nakas, menatap Tao dengan ragu. Apakah ia harus cerita, tapi ini kan masalah sepele. Tapi, karena pandanya sudah menunggu jawaban Kris dengan mata berbinar, akhirnya Kris menghela nafasnya.

"Gege tidak suka jika member lain memnaggil mu 'baby'."

"Hah ?!."

Kaget Tao saat mendengar jawaban Kris, takut Tao salah mendengar Tao pun memegang kupingnya memastikan bahwa telinganya sedang dalam keadaan normal.

"Gege~ mereka kan memanggil ku 'baby' karena itu tanda sayang mereka."

"I Know, tapi aku tidak suka..kau itu hanya milik ku...ingat HANYA MILIK KU."

Mendengar perkataan Kris yang menekan kata 'Hanya Milik Ku' membuat Tao blushing. Ternyata selama ini duizzang yang ia kenal ini bisa cemburu juga. Tao pun menjadi tertawa melihat tingkah Kris yang menurutnya sangat manis.

"Ne…. Tao adalah milik Kris ge, dan Kris ge adalah milik Tao."

Melihat Tao mengatakan hal itu, membuat Kris menjadi senang. Di peluknya Tao dengan erat dan dengan senang hati Tao membalas pelukan Kris. Benar….seharusnya Kris tidak perlu takut jika semua member memanggil Tao 'baby' sampai kapan pun Tao akan menjadi milik Kris dan tidak ada yang bisa merubah itu.

END

FF apaan ini -_-a

Mianhae….jika ga sesuai eon-eon yang minta request ini FF ini bikin (u.u)

I Hope U like ^^


End file.
